Pas de Deux
Detectives Goren and Eames investigate the death of a bank robber killed by a bomb strapped to his chest. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Charles Rocket as Johnny DePalma * Enid Graham as Margie Timmons * Geoffrey Cantor as Will Timmons * Delaney Williams as Ernie Dominguez * Richard Furlong as Patrolman Damos * Emilio Delgado as Ari Hernandez * William Scott Brown as Detective De Leucci * Bonnie Rose as Anna Shapiro * Morgan Christopher as Phoenix Timmons * Jeremy Knaster as Detective Strong * Nick Sakai as Detective Tanaka * Dan Weltner as Dancer #3 * Edie Cowan as Tami * John Mooney as Waiter * David Flaherty as Brian * Eric Jordan Young as Andre * Tony Campisi as Bank Manager * Ruth Gottschall as Maureen * Robert Langdon Lloyd as Austin * Shirley Roeca as Angel * Pete Macnamara as CSU Detective (uncredited) References References Quotes "It's so nice to be back." : - Alexandra Eames "...three ties... clip-ons." "In case they get caught in the rollers of the copier. He's careful." "He should've worn a clip-on bomb." : - Alexandra Eames and Robert Goren "He packed black powder into a used ink cartridge." "He recycles. What a good boy." : - Detective and Alexandra Eames "Right height, right build..." "...and she follows you wherever you lead her." : - Alexandra Eames and Robert Goren "Who are you waiting for, Prince Charming or Valiant?" : - Robert Goren (to his lawyer, about the detectives) "Must've got lost on a doughnut run." "I heard that." : - Donald DePalma and Robert Goren Background information and notes * This episode seems to be based on the Brian Wells case. Wells was killed by a time bomb explosive fastened to his neck, purportedly under duress from the maker of the bomb. After he was apprehended by the police for robbing a bank, the bomb exploded. In a July 2007 indictment, Federal prosecutors alleged that Wells had been involved in the planning of the botched crime. Two of his co-conspirators, Marjorie Diehl-Armstrong and Kenneth Barnes, were indicted by a federal grand jury on charges of bank robbery, conspiracy, and weapons charges. A third co-conspirator, William Stockton, was given immunity in exchange for his testimony. On July 29, 2008 a federal judge ruled that Diehl-Armstrong was mentally incompetent to stand trial for the bombing. She has a hearing scheduled in November 2008 to decide if she will be competent at that time to stand trial. On September 3, 2008 Barnes pleaded guilty to conspiring to rob a bank and to aiding and abetting. He faces life in prison. (Source: ) * This episode reveals that the jury rendered a 'not guilty' verdict on Nicole Wallace, Detective Robert Goren's nemesis from the second season episodes "Anti-Thesis" and "A Person of Interest". * The title of this episode, "Pas de Deux", is a French balletic term referring to a duet in which dance steps are performed together. Category:CI episodes